A Dumb Story
by WaNey
Summary: Depuis maintenant un an à l'université de Darmouth, I.M une chroniqueuse anonyme dénonce les inégalités et les coups fourrés des Bêta Téta. Quand ceux-ci tenteront de découvrir qui se cache derrière ce nom, Bella et ses amis feront le nécessaire pour les voir échouer, quitte à se mouiller plus que nécessaire. Mais qui se cache derrière ces articles acerbes ?
1. Prologue

**Disclamer** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse Stéphanie Meyer. Toutefois je n'en reste pas moins l'auteur de cette histoire. Je ne suis pas contre quelques reviews pour savoir ce que vous en pensez !

* * *

**Prologue **

Mon passé en témoignait de lui-même, c'est pourquoi, j'étais devenu aigri voire pleine d'amertume. Mais le pire et non pas le moindre était que j'aimais ce que j'étais devenue du moins j'aimais celle que j'étais aujourd'hui. J'étais fade, désagréable, presque tout le temps sarcastique et inamicale . Je ne souriais pratiquement jamais et il m'arrivait de rire aux dépends des autres. Et malgré tout ça, certains aimaient s'imaginer que j'étais une fille douce, aimante et par-dessus tout attentionnée. Je l'avais été, du moins je le croyais mais je n'en étais plus sur. Angela se joignit à ma suite et tenta de lire le dernier article de la fameuse chroniqueuse anonyme de la faculté. Je jubilais car certains en attendait énormément d'elle. Elle suscitait l'intérêt, la colère et la jalousie. Et cela, permettait d'ajouter du piquant à la banalité de nos quotidiens.

(...)

**A première vue, l'université de Darmouth vous a paru être un endroit plaisant mais les étudiants ne l'étaient pas autant que vous vous l'imaginiez, n'est ce pas ? Ne faites pas attention car c'est ce qui rend ma tâche encore plus légitime encore. Et quel plaisir que de réparer vos injustices ? Ma chronique réparera les tords, dénoncera les mensonges et rétablira un climat de paix car je ne me retiendrais jamais de dire les choses. Cette année sera comme les précédentes, vous l'aurez remarqués très chers étudiants, je suis avec vous et de votre côté. **

**Tout bien réfléchis, cette dernière année sera mémorable camarades de Darmouth, croyez moi ! **

**Votre chroniqueuse dévouée, **

** I.M**

(...)


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : Moi, aigrie et mauvaise**

La littérature devenait d'un basique, que s'en était affligeant pour moi. C'était à cause de tout ça que je ne croyais plus en la littérature, j'avais cette incroyable et non pas fausse impression que les auteurs ne cherchaient plus qu'à attirer un plus jeune public. Ces jeunes adolescents pubères, en pleine crise d'adolescence et dont le seule moyen d'échapper à leur, soit disant, dur quotidien était de lire ces torchons et leurs histoires d'amours fantastiques, qui à mon sens étaient plus ridicules que fantastiques. Ils cherchaient à devenir des best-sellers et rien de plus. Je regrettais à ce moment-là, Jane Austin et les sœurs Brontë. C'était clairement ce qu'on pouvait appeler de la vraie littérature mais qui malheureusement ne se lisait plus de nos jours. Je soupirais de désarroi, c'était tragique. Je fis un dernier détour et me dirigeais vers la caisse de la librairie pour payer le peu d'articles que j'avais. Je sortis, non sans peine, de la boutique à la recherche de ma camionnette pour pouvoir rejoindre sans plus tarder le campus.

Après avoir été diplômé, j'avais eu la fabuleuse idée de me prendre un appartement dans le New Hampshire après la joie et la satisfaction que m'avait procuré mon admission à Darmouth. Cependant tout ne marcha pas comme je l'avais prévu. Cette école privée non pas très prestigieuses m'avait bouffé toutes mes économies avec seulement les frais de scolarité. Du coup, le reste de mes pauvres économies n'avait pas pu me le permettre. Je me contentais donc d'une pauvre chambre d'étudiante et de la maigre bourse universitaire que j'avais décrochée avec la sueur de mon front. J'en avais bavé en y repensant et j'en bavais encore. Merci Renée ! Ma mère, Renée, n'était pas vraiment le modèle même d'une maman poule, soit parfaite et attentionnée. Je suppose que c'était de sa faute si j'étais moi, c'est-à-dire aigri et tout le reste. Plus que la bourse, Renée m'en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Après avoir quitté mon père, du jour au lendemain, pour un pathétique joueur de base-ball, elle avait fait bagage pour l'Arizona avec le petit nourrisson que j'étais à l'époque. Mon père, Charlie, ne s'était douté de rien. Malgré le fait qu'il soit shérif dans une petite bourgade des Etats-Unis, nommé Forks. Elle avait osée et avait porté ses ovaires ! Naturellement, Charlie n'avait pas pu se résoudre à aller contre sa volonté, notamment car tout le patelin allait être au courant de leur problème de couple. Il l'avait seulement supplié de me laisser le voir de temps en temps dans le but de me voir grandir un tant soit peu et de le connaître un peu plus. J'avais aimé passé du temps avec lui et j'aurai aimé plus que tout vivre avec lui à Forks. Je serais allé contre ma répulsion de l'humidité, la pluie et la verdure en masse.

« - Putain bouge ta foutue camionnette !

- Ca va, ça va ! M'écriais-je, au conducteur derrière moi »

Je détestais qu'on me presse. Je démarrais en trombe et pris la deuxième à droite. Je pouvais déjà voir le campus de là ou j'étais, mais le plus difficile restait à me garer. Lorsque je coupais le contacte, ma camionnette me foutait toujours la trouille. Elle crapotait pas mal et le boucan qu'elle faisait ne me permettait pas de passer inaperçue soit disant en passant. Mais au final, je l'aimais bien cette foutue caisse. C'était un cadeau de Charlie, le seul que Renée lui avait permis de m'offrir après mon diplôme. C'était symbolique pour moi, et puis je venais d'avoir mes dix-huit ans cette même année-là. Ça me paraissait tellement loin et pourtant c'était comme si c'était hier. Je me rappelais encore la réaction de Charlie après lui avoir sauté dans les bras et presque brisé la colonne vertébrale. C'était mémorable ! Et puis, je n'étais vraiment une fille démonstrative ou encore tactile ou même affective. Je gardais toujours une certaine contenance avec et devant mes parents et le peu d'amis que j'avais eus. J'étais comme ça, je trouvais ça déroutant d'être autant exubérante ou démonstrative. « _Et rien n'avait changé deux ans après ou presque. J'avais toujours peu d'amis, j'étais toujours aussi aigri et ma camionnette mourait à petit feu_ » Je devais me résoudre à la changer mais je n'y arrivais, du moins pas encore.

Je posais ma tête contre le volant et soupirait une énième fois pour ne pas changer. Quand est ce que j'étais devenu une telle feignasse _? « Si je le savais, je m'en dirais des nouvelles non ? »_ Ce que je pouvais être sarcastique avec moi-même, du moins, plus que d'habitude. Je quittai ma voiture avec un frisson dans le dos, je me faisais peur parfois. Aussi lentement que je le pu, je pris mes sacs avec moi et verrouillais ma voiture. _« Tiens, la maison des Bêta Téta est calme aujourd'hui ! Ces pestes préparent sûrement un sale coup ! »_ Je me promis de les éviter cette semaine, tout ça ne présageait rien de bon. Je passais donc calmement devant leur maison. Oh oh !

«- Merde de merde ! »

Mon téléphone vibrait dans ma poche et il m'était impossible de décrocher avant d'avoir atteint ma chambre. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de me ramasser la tronche par terre juste parce que j'avais voulu tenter l'impossible. Je n'étais pas vraiment douée de mes mains. Je n'avais aucun sens de la coordination et de l'équilibre. Je traversais le campus avec précaution et passait devant le comptoir.

« - Salut Bella ! Ça tiens toujours pour ce soir ?

- Salut Mike ! Bien sûr, tu diras à Angela de venir me chercher histoire de ne pas manquer le début des festivités, je risque d'oublier ou de m'endormir sans le savoir ! »

Il hocha la tête et me sourit. Michael Newton se chargeait de gérer les chambres d'étudiants. Comme Mike, moi et la dénommée Angela, nous entamions notre troisième année mais chacun suivait un cursus différent. Nous formions une petite bande avec d'autres étudiants de nos classes. On comptait également le meilleur ami de Mike, Éric Yorkie, et le petit ami d'Angela, Ben Cheney. Ce soir était un de nos soirs. L'un de ceux où nous nous retrouvions pour picoler et pour nous plaindre des autres étudiants et d'autres choses singulières ou non. Pour l'occasion, Tanya Denali nous avait grassement invitée chez elle. Contrairement à nous autres, elle avait son propre appartement en plein centre du New Hampshire et ne se privait jamais d'inviter quelques camarades de classe à venir s'incruster. Bien qu'elle fut aisée, Tanya n'en restait pas moins une chic fille, humble et pleine d'humilité, avec qui nous nous entendions plus que bien. Elle n'était pas aussi superficielle que les autres gosses de riches de la faculté, Tanya passait au dessus toutes ces choses matérielles et je suppose, que c'est pour ses mêmes raisons que nous la fréquentions. On regrettait seulement qu'elle ne puisse pas traîner autant qu'elle l'aurait voulu avec nous, la maison des Bêta Téta en attendait beaucoup d'elle.

Je poursuivis mon chemin vers le dortoir des filles et rejoignis enfin ma chambre sans encombre. Je balançais mes paquets à mes pieds et fermais la porte sans faire de bruit. La plupart des filles étaient dans leurs dortoirs à dix-huit heures. Je me débarrassais également de mes converses et sortis mon téléphone de mon jean slim, bien trop serré à mon goût. _« Il est temps que je refasse ma garde-robe, soupirais-je_ ». Je souris en voyant l'appel manqué. Je calais mon téléphone entre mon oreille droite et mon épaule en attendant qu'il décroche et m'attelait à ranger mes nouveaux livres dans ma petite bibliothèque personnelle. J'étais assez fière de ce que j'avais fait de cette chambre d'étudiante. Je regrettais seulement le fait de ne pas avoir ma salle de bain personnelle et mes toilettes personnelles.

« - Shérif Swan ? Que me vaut ce plaisir ?

- Salut gamine ! Répond-t-il en riant, Et si tu me demandais comment j'allais avant de faire ton inquisitrice ?

- Mes excuses monsieur le Shérif ! Comment se porte mon père préféré ?

- Parce qu'il y en a d'autres ? Je vais bien chérie, j'espérais juste entendre ta voix !

- Juste entendre ma voix ? Demandais-je, suspicieuse

- Non, je l'avoue ! Je me demandais qui de ta mère ou moi tu allais choisir pour passer noël. Dit-il d'un trait

- Quatre mois à l'avance ? On est qu'en septembre papa, mon anniversaire n'est pas encore passé et les cours n'ont même pas encore repris. Et puis comme si la question se posait, tu as été présent plus qu'elle ne l'a été durant toute mon enfance. Fallait-il vraiment que tu m'appelles pour une question si bête ou il y autre chose ?

- Certes peut-être qu'il y autre chose ! J'espérai, enfin, j'aimerai vraiment que tu viennes pour que je puisse te présenter quelqu'un et puis tu reverrais Jacob et Billy. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, gamine ?

- Je dois dire que tu suscites beaucoup mon intérêt ! Je serais la, tu m'as convaincues !

- Je ne suis pas Shérif pour rien, sache le une bonne fois pour toute !

- Vraiment ? Je pensais que tu l'étais juste pour la voiture de patrouille ! Merci papa, merci vraiment, souriais-je à travers le combinée

- […] Charlie, le dîner est prêt, est ce que tu […] Oh, zut je suis désolée, attend …

- Shérif Swan, est-ce la voix d'une femme que j'ai entendue ? Le taquinais-je, amusée

- Je vais te laisser ma puce, je te rappellerai d'ici un mois ou deux si tu veux bien et très drôle soit disant en passant ! Vraiment ! Me coupa-t-il

- Oh non, non tu ne […] »

_« Tu ne t'en sortira pas comme ça. »_ Mon père venait de me raccroché au nez et je me sentais bête. En tout cas, il avait réussi à me faire sentir bête. Est-ce qu'on pouvait se sentir aussi bête après avoir été ridiculisé par son père ainsi ? Je décidais tout de même, de faire une pierre deux coups et décidais de lui envoyer un message.

J'espère au moins qu'elle est belle, Shérif Swan. Je t'embrasse, ta fille ingrate !

Il restait un dernier livre dans le sac, que je déposais sur ma table de chevet à coté de mon téléphone. J'avais besoin de lire un peu avant de me laisser bercer par le sommeil, c'était un rituel en tout cas plus un besoin qu'autre chose. Je me jetais enfin sur mon lit, le regard rivée sur le plafond. J'étais épuisée, les courses de pré-rentrée étaient fatigantes. Vraiment, fatigantes !

(…)

J'avais l'impression de flotter, mon corps était lourd et je ne sentais plus rien. Plus rien, excepté le fait que quelqu'un toquait à ma porte et m'appelait à tue tête. _«Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais les paupières closes déjà ?»_ J'ouvris les yeux en sursaut, bien joué, je m'étais endormi sans m'en rendre compte et comme prévu. C'était digne d'Isabella Swan ! Et si mes calculs étaient corrects alors je trouverai Angela Weber sur le palier de la porte, l'air contrariée et ennuyée. Je me levais d'un bond et titubait jusque la porte, j'avais un vertige. Je l'ouvris à volée et n'attendit pas de lui proposer d'entrer, elle savait quoi faire je suppose.

« - Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonne pas ? Ça doit faire dix bonnes minutes que je toque à ta porte, dit-elle en refermant derrière elle. Regarde mon poing, il est rouge ! Rouge, Bella !

- Et si tu la fermais et prenait place, Angela ! Mon lit est très confortable tu sais ?

- Et si tu faisais preuve de politesse pour une fois, Bella ? »

Elle s'affala sur mon lit sans aucune grâce alors que je lui jetais un regard noir. Je farfouillais dans ma commode et prit un t-shirt noir simple. Certes il commençait à faire froid mais j'arrangerais le tout avec ma parka et mes bottes fourrées. Je n'étais pas aussi fragile contrairement à ce que je dégageais. J'étais mince, plutôt frêle mais j'étais forte enfin plus ou moins. Tout ce qu'on pouvait m'envier était mon teint assez mate. Merci l'Arizona ! J'avais également de longs cheveux bruns qui m'arrivait jusqu'au bas du dos et d'assez bonnes jambes que je ne montrais jamais. Quand à mon visage, je n'en parlais pas, mon regard était terne et vide de sens. En soit, j'étais banale mais qui n'aimait pas la banalité ?

« - Tu sais bien que je ne sais pas faire preuve de politesse ! Alors ou est Ben ? Encore dans une de ces interminables discussions avec Mme. Cheney. J'étais persuadé qu'après deux ans loin du cocon familiale, elle allait enfin le lâché. En tout cas, ne compte pas sur moi pour l'attendre encore un fois. Je déteste quand ma bière est tiède.

- Et bien sache que tu ne la connais pas ! Chaque fois qu'elle l'a au téléphone c'est toujours la même chose, alors toujours avec la petite Weber ? Tu sais que ce n'est pas une fille assez bien pour toi, Ben chéri, dit-elle pareil à Mme. Cheney

- Tu m'en diras tant !»

Je ricanais. Je retirais la chemise sale que je portais et mis le t-shirt en question, je n'avais pas le temps de prendre une douche et puis, me déshabiller devant Angela était une tout autre affaire que de me trimballer les pares chocs à l'air et le sexe au vent des couloirs du dortoir. Je fis un nœud au coin de mon t-shirt et passais une main dans mes cheveux indomptable. Je me trouvais assez correcte pour sortir picoler en jetant un coup d'œil au seul grand miroir que je m'étais permis d'installer.

« - Je crois qu'on peut y aller, dit Angela, tu es parfaite! En tout cas ça n'empêchera pas Mike de baver sur toi !

- Tu plaisantes ? Demandais-je, enfilant mes bottes. Ce n'est pas parce que toi et Ben êtes ensemble, que je devrais faire la paire avec Mike ! C'est typique des gonzesses ça ! Déclarais-je acerbe, en attrapant la parka qu'elle me tendait. Elle sortit la première et me laissait fermer à clé mon sanctuaire.

- Parce que tu n'en es pas une, bien sûr …

- Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit de la fermer Weber ? Je n'en ai plus le souvenir ! »

Elle gloussa et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Angela était de loin la seule vraie amie que je n'avais jamais eue. Je l'avais rencontré le jour de l'inscription et sans que je ne sache pourquoi, elle m'avait accosté. Et je ne l'avais plus lâchée. C'était ce côté calme et reposant que j'aimais chez elle, elle n'était pas bavarde et ne s'accommodait jamais de remplir les blancs durant nos discussions. Comme moi, elle trouvait ça futile et j'aimais sa simplicité et sa sincérité. Elle m'aidait à trouver un équilibre entre mes sautes d'humeur et ma personnalité dérangée. Je passais un bras autour de ses épaules et frémis d'excitation.

« - Allons-nous soûler femme, j'ai hâte de vous entendre cracher sur les autres et I.M qui est de retour, la rentrée s'annonce explosif Angela Weber ! C'est tellement revigorant ! »


End file.
